


Them

by teis90



Series: Limerence [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarette Kiss, Discussing shit about life, Established Relationship, Finger kissing, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Free, Smoking, Yeah...still a shit ton of kissing, fuckboys, will not marry to each other
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90
Summary: 一些Established Relationship的小短篇中文書面語夾雜著英文
Relationships: Lawrence Kingsley/Ethan Lancaster, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Limerence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047511





	1. Between the Sheets

金髮青年看著一片狼藉的床單和趴在床上滑手機的黑髮青年，挑了挑眉問：「才剛做完一輪，還有力氣滑手機？那看來可以下樓去喝一杯？」

黑髮青年把目光從手機抽離，盯著眼前的人看了許久，像是要把他心底裡的每一絲思緒都看穿。但其實他只是疑惑明明家裡的酒櫃就有酒，為甚麼要下樓喝？

「Mr. Ethan也是體力不錯呢，做完一輪還有力氣下樓喝酒。」他調侃道。

Ethan找出衣櫃裡的白襯衫，隨性地捲起袖子，把手錶戴好。Lawrence看著他在鏡子整裝，似乎是認真準備出門。他注意到，Ethan平常出門都是只穿襯衫或者加上馬甲，只有開店的日子才會把西裝外套穿上。

「樓下的酒吧來了個帥氣調酒師，你不打算出門就待著吧。」Ethan回頭挑釁地看著他。

講的甚麼呢，帥氣調酒師是真的，只不過在家繼續喝，喝著喝著100％又要做第二輪了，明天不是星期一，太縱慾明天就不能開店了。

「有帥氣調酒師我當然要去，怎麼可以讓你獨佔。」Lawrence重新把戒指戴上，在Ethan的衣櫃裡自行拿了一件黑襯衫。

彼此都知道言下之意是甚麼，卻誰都沒有戳穿。

Lawrence拿上茶几上的鑰匙就出門了。

＊＊＊

「一杯Between the Sheets給這位先生。」

「這是怎樣，喝完酒還要去再打一炮的意思？」

「你就不能當成今晚收尾的事後酒嗎？」

「一杯Sex on the Beach給這位先生。」

Ethan臉上的嫌棄表露無遺。「認真的？你給我點這種果汁？Mr. Kingsley你這是甚麼品味？」他完全沒有想要碰那杯酒的意思。「你記好了，我不喜歡Volka做基酒的調酒。」

他漫不經心地把玩著Between the Sheets杯緣的柳橙皮捲，玩膩了索性喝起了這杯酒，酸甜中帶點微苦，微醺卻不醉人。

Lawrence托著腮看他喝酒的模樣，嘴角勾起好看的弧度，實際上他挺喜歡Ethan這種愛恨分明的人，至少不用打啞謎猜著說話。10英磅換來新的資訊，划算。

指尖繞上對方的金髮，在酒吧昏暗的燈光下燦金的髮絲不再耀眼，如同染上了神秘感的暗金色。

金髮青年的視線落在了Lawrence左手的戒指上，每次看他都是隨心戴的，好像沒有特定的數量或者位置。

——只有兩手的無名指，不曾戴上任何戒指。

「你別跟我說『無名指是留給愛的人』，我會在這裡原地爆笑。」Ethan看著他空無一物的無名指揚起嘲諷的笑容。

「你想多了Mr. Ethan，我是個不折不扣的不婚主義者。」

「哦？」

他抓起Lawrence的左手，指腹摩挲冰冷的戒指，然後在無名指的關節烙上一吻，目光卻是直直地對上那雙深藍的眼眸。

「巧了，我也是。」

直到酒杯見底，到頭來誰都沒有把目光停留在那位「帥氣的調酒師」上，應該連他的髮色都無法準確說出。

他們之間不需要任何承諾，更不應該被那張紙綁死下半生。

隨時都可以抽身，這才是最好的狀態。

\---END---


	2. Just a Call

星期一的下午對Ethan Lancaster而言最理想的狀態是在家裡泡一杯熱騰騰的黑咖啡，然後找一本好書細閱，可能是那本快要被翻爛的《法的門前》，也可能是書房裡任何一本還沒讀過的書。

而他也正把他的想法付諸實行，一邊聽著BBC的廣播，一邊旋著磨豆機的手柄，磨豆機發出咖啡豆被碾碎的咔咔聲，放在一旁的電話卻響了起來。

手機上的來電顯示寫著「Lawrence」，Ethan發出連自己都不為意的輕笑，接起了電話用肩膀和耳朵夾著，繼續研磨咖啡豆。

「Mr. Kingsley有何貴幹？別跟我說這大中午的你想要現在來一發，我可不奉陪。」像是調侃的語調中  
又帶著濃濃的笑意，他其實挺喜歡Lawrence打電話給他。

電話另一側傳來慵懶的嗓音：「沒事就不能打給你嗎？Mr. Ethan你別腦中總想著打炮行不行。」

「那不然呢？你跟我到倫敦眼上繞一圈，然後手牽手在泰晤士河畔聽著大笨鐘漫步約會？Come on Mr. Kingsley，你我都知道這是不可能的。」

Lawrence想像了一下Ethan口中的場景，實際上似乎不錯？只是這實在不是他們的步調，他可不想與那些年輕的小情侶混為一談。

「你怎麼就覺得不可能了呢？」

「因為你跟我都是土生土長的倫敦人，而土生土長的倫敦人是不會去倫敦眼約會的。」

Lawrence對他的答案不感意外。「好吧。你說得對。」又不是沒坐過摩天輪的小學生，倫敦這麼大，去哪都比在倫敦眼上跟遊客擠要好一百倍。

磨好了咖啡豆，Ethan鬆了鬆有點累的右手，他把咖啡粉倒進杯中，熱水打著圈地注入，那夾雜著杏仁香的咖啡香氣馬上充溢整個客廳。

他抿了一口咖啡，醇厚的咖啡苦澀中帶著杏仁的味道，他喜歡這種溫和的口感。「所以你打來的原因是甚麼？」

「現在沒事就不能打給自己的男朋友了嗎？」

Ethan笑著說：「喔？所以是想我了？」

「想你了。」他們之間不留有任何謊言，直言自己的想法對Lawrence來說就像是呼吸般自然，想念自己的男朋友也是情理之中的事吧？

「我怎麼當初不覺得你有那麼黏人？」Ethan有時候覺得Lawrence比店裡的黑貓還黏人，不對……那隻黑貓才是不黏人的那位。

「……拐到個顏好活好還有錢的男朋友我就賺到，我就爽，我就想你，不行嗎？」Lawrence嘆了嘆氣，聽起來有點郁悶：「本來是想著乾脆出門去你家的，可惜我一個小時後要出門工作，就是想聽聽你的聲音。」

「Mr. Kingsley，你這就有點肉麻了。」他再喝了一口咖啡。「但我似乎毫不討厭聽見你的聲音。」

「工作後過來吧，我在家等你。」

他也記不清這一個小時到底聊了甚麼，但跟Lawrence的對話總是愉快的，沒有一次例外。

或許他該把在休假日和男朋友聊電話這件事變成日常。

\---END---


	3. Cigarettes AND Kiss

這裡不是科茲窩，這裡可是倫敦啊？那個London Eye在晚上能亮瞎人的倫敦。

嗯……這對看了那玩意28年的倫敦人來說一點意義沒有。

人潮疏落？不存在的。

酒吧區的人潮疏落只存在於有陽光的時間——如果不算上那些橫躺在街上的人的話。

亮紅的巴士，暖黃的街燈，只有人們交談中吐著的白霧能為此處增添些冬日氣息。

一金一黑的身影倚在酒吧街的街角，入黑的倫敦才不會在意誰倚上那有上百年歷史的磚頭。

金髮青年從煙盒抽出一根香煙，毫不客氣地把手伸進黑髮青年的大衣，拿出他的Zippo打火機，用手擋風燃點那香煙，待火舌開始蠶食香煙後，再隨手把打火機塞回黑髮青年的口袋。

他不徐不疾地吸了一口，挑釁地對著黑髮青年呼出一口白煙。

「Mr. Ethan你連一根煙都不遞給我實在太令我失望了。」臉上的表情卻未能看出半分失望，倒是饒有趣味地注視著眼前的人。

Ethan把香煙從口中抽出，任由雙指之間的香煙肆意燃燒，他湊近了黑髮青年的唇畔，話語交雜著分不出是燃燒後的白煙還是寒冷所致的白霧。「煙盒裡的是最後一根香煙了Mr. Kingsley。」語畢，箝著Lawrence的下顎吻了上去。

Lawrence邊享受著他的吻，邊從口袋中拿出他自己的香煙。

「真有你的風格，但只有你在享受尼古丁的味道不是不太公平嗎？」

Ethan沒有回答，重新把香煙放回口中，自顧自地抽著。

Lawrence從煙盒中抽出一根細長的香煙，湊近那亮著零星火光的香煙，等待香煙被即將成為灰燼的火光點燃。

「不是吧Mr. Kingsley？Capri？你是認真的嗎？」

Lawrence像是沒聽到他的話般，吸了一口手中有著強烈薄荷味的Capri。

隨後扣著Ethan的後腦勺，富有侵略性地覆上他的雙唇把煙渡到他的口中。

他倒是很意外Ethan沒有被他這舉動嗆到，反倒是在唇舌交纏間搶奪主導權。

「Cigarette kiss then a real kiss? Well done, Mr. Kingsley.」他盯著Lawrence暗藍的雙瞳。

沒人在意的街角處，更多的話語和親吻都沒入於煙藹之中。

\---END---


End file.
